


Harp Strings

by astraplain



Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Florian's time in Morocco linger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harp Strings

“I know how you feel,” Florian confided to the harp string he’d plucked. It was vibrating, much like his nerves.

“I should be used to it by now.” He stilled the string’s motion with a gentle hand. If only he could be calmed so easily, although Ray did try.

“It was meaningless.” Florian spoke the words aloud, the music room his confessional in the pre-dawn hours. “An accidental touch in a crowded street.” 

He’d held himself together long enough to reach the bookstore but remembered little else until Ray arrived. 

There would be new rumors, more humiliation, and nothing would change. 

He’d lived most of his life under the judgmental gaze of the Parisian aristocracy and managed to survive. But this? 

He clawed at the harp, the sound harsh, discordant. The nearest to a scream he could allow himself. If he voiced it, even once, he might never stop.


End file.
